runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Web of Deceit
Official Description *Web of Shadows *Has to own a Player-owned house |items = *1,000 coins *10 limestone blocks |kills = *3x Lizard (level 30) *Judas (lvl 50) }} Starting out If you have completed the 2009 Halloween event, skip this part Once you have met all the requirements you will be able to see a little spider scuttling about your Player-owned House. Click on it and it will create a whole new room in your house called the spider room, in it will be the spider and a few cobwebs. Click the spider again and it will jump at the wall creating a spider realm portal. Click on the portal and you will enter the spider realm. Starting out for players who have completed Web of Shadows Talk to Eek when you have met the requirements and ask her if she misses the spider realm, she will say she does and ask you to create her a portal which will take her to the spider realm. Then ask her to make you 20 cobwebs and get your 10 limestone blocks. Build a new room called the spider room (No requirement needed except 1000 coins and 20 cobwebs) Then build a portal frame in the portal spot and Eek will activate it with her spider magicks. Now step through the portal. To the Spider Queen Instead of appearing on the web strand maze from web of shadows you will appear straight into the agility course (now requiring 10 Agility to cross) Cross the agility course and climb up the ladder to the spider court. Talk to the Spider Herald. P: Excuse me? SH: Aaargh! Who are you? P: I'm Playername I'm a mighty adventurer! SH: Hang on, you're human! P: Um yes I am... SH: This is most irregular, please come with me. Or if you have completed Web of Shadows SH: Playername! How good to see you again! P: Um thanks I guess... SH: The queen has been hoping you'd come! P: She has? SH: Oh yes indeed! Please come with me and I'll take you to her. The Spider Queens problem.... You will now enter a cutscene. SH: Ma'am, there is a human here! SQ: WHAT? SQ: How did you get a human here? P: I followed a spider in my house. SQ: Oh, that would have been Eek, then. She's always off exploring new worlds. SQ: It is a stroke of luck that you managed to get here actually. P: It is? SQ: Oh yes, I need someone on the outside of the spider court. P: Why? SQ: Because I have a traitor in my court, passing on information to my enemies. SQ: King Komoda and his lizards have been attacking my city for three weeks now, whereas they've never been able to get up here before. SQ: Will you help me human? P: Yes, of course. SQ: Thank you human. Or if you have completed Web of shadows SH: My lady, Playername has come back to us! SQ: Playername! It's you! P: Yes, it is. SQ: Playername I need your help! P: Why? SQ: Because I have a traitor in my court passing on information to my enemies. SQ: King Komoda and his lizards have been attacking my city for three weeks now, whereas they've never been able to get up here before. SQ: Will you help me Playername? P: Yes, of course. SQ: Thank you! ....is now your problem The cutscene will end and you will be on the court level again, now there will be a huge bridge made of webs coming off it, cross the bridge and there will be a short cutscene of some lizards attacking the spiders. You will see a giant crypt spider watching, he will realize you are watching him and scuttle away. Now you have to trail him like you did Khnum in Stolen Hearts, you will get chatbox messages from him when you are getting too close or too far away. Boss fight! When you finish trailing him there will be a cutscene P: Nowhere to run now, traitor! S: It appears not, Playername. P: You seem to know my name, I'd like to know yours. S: My name is Judas. P: And how much are the lizards paying you to betray the Spider Queen? J: They have paid me thirty Silverfish, very tasty ones too. P: You sold out the Spider Queen for thirty Silverfish? J: I would have sold out dear Ciana for one Silverfish. P: Ciana? J: Ciana is the name of our current Spider Queen. P: I don't like the way you said current... J: Once the lizards have ransacked the city and killed the Spider Queen, I will become the Spider King! P: You're deranged! J: Is that so? P: Yes, and I'll tell you what else is true, you're going down! J: I don't think so! J: Guards! You will now be engaged by three level 30 lizards, kill them and talk to Judas J: I suppose I shall have to deal with you myself! Judas will now attack you, he is level 50 and his first hit will poison you however this wears off quickly. After you have killed him pick up his carcass and there will be a short cutscene. P: Your majesty, I have found the traitor! SQ: Oh Playername, thank you. SQ: But who was it? P: It was a spider who called himself Judas (you will put Judas' carcass on the ground). SQ: Oh Judas, how could you? P: You know him? SQ: Judas was my faithful butler. SQ: At least I thought he was. SQ: Thank you anyway Playername, please come back to visit whenever you want. Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards *1 quest point *Access to the spider realm *Ability to hunt remaining lizards in the city for rep from the Marshal of the teeming horde Trivia *This quest is fully voice-acted. *The day before this quest came out, the spoilers read: A traitor in the Jagex staff has stolen the details of the new quest. We should have them copied out by tomorrow. *Judas selling out the Ciana for thirty Silverfish is a reference to Judas Iscariot, who is supposed to have sold out Jesus Christ for thirty pieces of silver. *Judas being the Spider Queen's butler is a reference to the common plot of old murder mysteries "The butler did it"